Field
The invention relates generally to transferring and processing exercise-related data comprised in an exercise monitoring device.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people often want to see the results of their physical exercises not only in a performance monitor, such as in a wrist watch, but also on a screen of a computer, a laptop, a mobile phone, etc. This requires the computing device to comprise appropriate software. However, one type of software may only be able to appropriately process exercise-related data with respect to a certain type of performance monitor or exercise monitoring device. When the user buys another performance monitor, new software may need to be installed or at least the old software may need to be updated. This may be a time consuming and frustrating task.